midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Charity
Olivia Charity is an assassin in Midnight, Texas. She is a freelance hitwoman and assassin with a mysterious, yet really dark past. She's a vital part of the community and like other residents of Midnight, TX, she's incredibly dangerous. Throughout the series, we will learn her backstory, how she came to be a hitwoman and why it’s important to her to protect the town of Midnight. There is also a really odd and sweet relationship between her and Lemuel and they feed off each other in a symbiotic, yet emotionally intense relationship. As of The Virgin Sacrifice, Lemuel and Olivia are married by Rev. Sheehan. Character Description Olivia is an assassin trained in hand-to-hand combat and has a weapon for every occasion. She has a passionate and deeply emotional connection to Lemuel Bridger.Midnight, Texas Cast - Global Olivia is an assassin trained in hand-to-hand combat and has a weapon for every occasion. She has a passionate and deeply emotional connection to her husband, and resident vampire, Lemuel Bridger.Midnight, Texas - NBC - Olivia Charity Backstory While much of Olivia's past is still unknown, she does have severe unresolved issues with her father, who abandoned her as a child. He wasn't there for her when she was a kid. He left Olivia with the woman he married, who happened to have an addiction to pills. But when her habit got out of control, Olivia's father cut his wife off. However, since her father was never around, the wife found other ways to make her income, in order to support her habit. She used Olivia. There are a lot of twisted men in the world, most of whom would pay top dollar for a pretty young girl. She was sexually abused repeatedly as a result of her father's abandonment and his wife's addiction. However, Olivia made sure that the men responsible would never repeat such a heinous act as she executed each of them. Throughout Midnight, Texas |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two= Season Two In Head Games, In The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy, In To Witch Hell and Back, In I Put a Spell On You, In Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay, In No More Mr. Nice Kai, In Resting Witch Face, In Patience is a Virtue, In Yasss, Queen, Personality Known for her aggression and hostile nature, Olivia's profession as an assassin fits her badass persona perfectly. She's generally rude and unapologetic of her actions; e.g. knocking Manfred out with a pair of brass knuckles and holding him hostage in order to discover his motives for moving to Midnight. However, she does have a more kind and playful side, but only around close friends such as Lemuel and Fiji. Skills Not only is she notably skilled with a bow and firearms , Olivia is quite a talented combatant, possessing the fighting skills necessary to hold her own against vampires, who are significantly faster and stronger than herself. Having been the more skilled of the two, Olivia made quick work of Pia, a vampire of 129 years. Appearances Trivia *Olivia is so far the only main character to be a known hitwoman. **She also has a clandestine closet in her apartment with weapons to suit any occasion, including the monthly job she does for the reverend. *In the novels, Olivia Charity is not her real name, whether or not this applies to the character appearing in the television series is currently unknown. *Lemuel helps her with her anger management issues. Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires